It is often desirable to check the pressure of a tire, for example, in order to determine if the pressure in the tire has changed. Pressure changes in a tire sometimes occur due to so-called slow leakage. In a slow leak, a relatively small amount of air escapes over a relatively long period of time, possibly unnoticed by a driver. Such a leak usually does not lead directly to a flat tire or a functional failure of the tire, but operating a tire outside an optimal pressure range can, under some circumstances, negatively affect tire reliability, durability, and abrasion resistance, and can also negatively affect fuel consumption, driving comfort, and/or driving performance.
Systems are known for monitoring tire pressure. For example, systems are known that measure the pressure in two tires on one axle of a vehicle (of a truck, for example), and that compare the pressures to each other. This allows a leak in one of the tires to be detected, but equivalent pressure changes occurring simultaneously in both tires cannot be detected.